


Scars

by RatsAreNice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (?), Angst, Depressed Percy Weasley, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Fred Weasley, POV George Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Self harming Percy Weasley, Self-Harm, but its not actually important to the plot in any way, graphic depictions of self harm, how do i tag???, i might continue this idk, probably not, sad percy weasley, set during 2019 cuz fuck time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice
Summary: he twins see cuts on Percy's wrists that make them realize some things about their older brother that they never would have guessed[ !!WARNING!! there will be depictions of self harm! ]
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> ahah I wrote this trash during one of my zoom classes
> 
> Sry if its short i ran out of ideas :/
> 
> [ !!WARNING!! there will be depictions of self harm! ]

“Bloody hell..” Fred muttered, getting up from his knees

George sighed, copying his brothers movements and walking towards him

“Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!” Fred continued

“Guess Perfect little Percy really is clean..” George said putting his arm over his brother shoulders

For about an hour the Weasley twins had been searching Percy's room, trying to find some sort of blackmail one him, they didn’t mean him harm they simply wanted to tease him but through all their searching they couldn't find anything

Suddenly the two boys heads turned to the doorway

Footsteps, somebody was heading towards the door, if they didn’t do something soon they would surely be caught red handed

Quickly the two boys jumped into the closet and closed the door, just slightly opened just enough for them to be able to see out into the room

Just then the bedroom door open and their expectations proved correct, their stood their older brother, Percy

The twins took a glance at the small clock on Percy's night stand

9:42

The twins silently sighed, it seems as though they would have to wait out in the closet until Percy falls asleep

Percy walked into the room and knelt down next to his bookcase, putting the book he was holding back into its place

He turned around to the dresser, taking out a large sweater and some comfortable pants

Percy reached to the hem of the brown sweater he was wearing lifting it off to get changed

The twins where thankful for the dress shirt underneath and looked to each other playfully gagging at the idea of seeing their older brother shirtless, stifling their laughter

Turning back the two boys were met with a sight that made them go silent, the playful mood set before completely disappearing

What they saw where scars

Gashed and painful looking, they went from the tip of Percy's wrists to up past Percy's rolled up sleeves

the twins couldn't see exactly when the scar ended and through that feared the worst

Before they could study the cuts closer Percy quickly put a different sweater on

The twins looked at each other and silently closed the closet door all the way, not only to give their older brother some privacy while he continued to change but to just look at each other, silently communicating about what they just saw

Even though they were both confused and concerned they both were certain about one thing

Those scars weren’t an accident..


End file.
